20 ways to freak out Firestar, written in story!
by Midi-Arai
Summary: I was inspired. Please don't ask. I read a fanfiction on how to freak out Firestar, I think, 'This needs to happen' and I make this. All original ideas for freaking out Firestar belongs to OutcastInTheShadows. Please don't sue me... I do not own warriors. I am NO Erin Hunters.
1. 1 and 2, Firestar's Teddy Bear?

**Why.  
Well, this is what happens when I read a funny fan fiction on how to freak out Firestar from Warrior Cats.  
All of the ideas of freaking out Firestar belongs to OutcastInTheShadows. I only read his/her fan fiction, and thought, 'hey, maybe I should write a fan fiction about this!' If people like this enough, then I MIGHT make a second chapter, and do all twenty ways to freak out Firestar.  
Well, Enjoy.  
(I hope.)  
P.S. I do take constructive criticism.  
**

**Edit: apparently, number two is actually set Firestar's Teddy Bear on fire, so I added number two to the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I did own Warriors, Hollyleaf would still be alive. *makes a pouty face* and Brokenstar wouldn't be evil, and Yellowfang would also be alive. well, at least be a elder.**

* * *

1\. Tell him his Teddy Bear is on fire. + 2. Actually set light to his Teddy Bear

It was just a normal day in Thunderclan, well, as normal as you can get in a clan full of cats, that is. So, one day, a very curious apprentice, who was quite the troublemaker mind you, Berrypaw, yes, that Berrypaw. The Berrypaw who is full of himself, and can be a real pain in the tail, found out his great leader, Firestar's secret... Firestar has a teddy bear named Snuddlekins. Yes, I am not kidding, Snuddlekins. So what did Berrypaw do? Well, he snuck into Firestar's den while said leader was out on a patrol, set Snuddlekins on fire, come out, and as soon as Firestar entered camp, Berrypaw yelled, "FIRESTAR! YOU'RE TEDDY BEAR IS ON FIRE!" which of course, most of the cats, no, scratch that, practically the entire clan just looked at Berrypaw in confusion, but then, Firestar screeched, "SNUDDLEKINS, NOOOOOOO!" and ran off to grab Snuddlekins, go to the nearest water source, and put him out.

Ever since then, no Thunderclan could ever take Firestar seriously ever again.

Especially Brambleclaw. The rest of the day, all he could think was, 'Wait... Firestar has a Teddy Bear...? And he named him Snuddlekins? And what exactly IS a Teddy Bear?'

After that... interesting event, everyone thought they could be in peace, and nothing else strange like that would happen.  
Boy were they wrong.

* * *

**So, what do you think?  
It might suck, I dunno, I just felt a urge to write this.  
Anyway, please Rate and Review, and if you like it, yay!  
If you don't, oh well.  
Thanks.**


	2. 3, Lionpaw Dresses up as Tigerstar!

**Well, surprisingly enough, some of you people actually wanted more, so I'll give you more!  
-what am i doing with my life-  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not one of the Erin Hunters, so i don't own Warrior Cats. Yeah. if I did own Warriors, Hollyleaf, Yellowfang, and Mousefur would still be alive, and Brokentail would be good.**

* * *

3\. Dress up as Tigerstar and run through the forest chasing him.

It had been many weeks, maybe moons, since the 'Snuddlekins Incident' and all was well. Berrypaw became Berrynose, which sadly meant he was even MORE full of himself, and for some strange reason, the sisters, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost, found him attractive. Don't ask me what's with they're taste in toms. Anyway, three new kits, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kits, Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit, **(A/N- This is back when everyone thought Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit were Brambleclaw ans Squirrelflight's kits.) **became apprentices, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. However... Lionpaw was up to no good. He heard about the 'Snuddlekins Incident' and thought up of a way to freak out Firestar as well. Berrynose sure is a great influence for the kits, isn't he? Well, anyway, Lionpaw thought up of his master plan; He would go find as many resources as he could to dress up as Tigerstar. So, many hours of hard work later, Lionpaw looked like a replica of Tigerstar, maybe even a clone. And yes, he also put on Tigerstar's scars. How he knows what Tigerstar looked like? Well, he used Brambleclaw as a reference for the fur, and he asked Longtail and Mousefur about the scars. Of course, this gave Longtail this odd feeling, and then Mousefur started rambling about "Apprentices these days... back when I was a apprentice, I-" but then Longtail cut her off and said, "Don't listen to her. Anyway, I'm sure I can describe Tigerstar the best I can. even though.. I'm blind..." and after that, Lionpaw left for the forest, with two crying elders in the elder's den. Anyway, back to the original setting. So, as soon as Firestar went out to hunt, solo mind you, Lionpaw jumped out of no where, and in his best Tigerstar voice, said, "IT'S ME, FIRESTAR! I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO RULE THE LAKE TERRITORIES!" This of course, freaked Firestar out. Firestar literally screeched, "OH STAR AND BEYOND, NOOOOO" Which in the end, resulted in chaos. Star, yes, Star the cat who made Starclan and the warrior code, **(A/N- See stuff like secrets of the clans for more information) **appeared and yelled, "YOU CALLED?!" which then a nearby hunting patrol heard that, consisting of Cloudtail, Thornclaw, and Ashfur, came running to where Firestar was. As soon as Cloudtail saw Star, he literally fainted. Thornclaw just yelled, "WHAT THE-" then Firestar ran and screamed, "TIGERSTAR IS BACK AND HE WANTS TO KILL MEEEE" Lionpaw tried to run, but as soon as Ashfur got a good look at 'Tigerstar' he recognized it as Lionpaw. "LIONPAW, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING?!" Ashfur yelled, and pin down Lionpaw to the ground.

After that, Berrynose told Lionpaw, "Good try kiddo. Good try." Lionpaw had to clean the elders den for two moons, and wasn't allowed at any gatherings. Which resulted in his sister Hollypaw telling him constantly, "I told you not to follow Berrynose's example." and Lionpaw literally had to fight the urge to punch Hollypaw in the face.

Star on the other hand, got sent back to Starclan, and Thunder, yes, Thunderstar, told him off.

The actual Tigerstar? Well, he was laughing his tail off, and the other Dark Forest cats were just wondering, 'Why on Earth is Tigerstar LAUGHING?'

Again, Thunderclan HOPED for peace after that, but of course, they do not get peace.  
In fact, the craziness got a WHOLE lot worse.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?  
As you can tell, it's a lot longer then the first chapter, but do you think it's good?  
Let me know.  
R&amp;R please, and bye for now!**


	3. 4, It's Thornclaw's turn to prank!

**Wow, two chapters in one day.  
****I'm just rolling in with the chapters, huh?  
****For those who have read my truth or dare fan fictions, I will be continuing it.  
****Though the way it is written will be changed.  
****Now, then...**

**Computers142 - Thanks~ I can't wait to continue it too!**

**Shiverdream of Windclan - Really? Yay~ I didn't know I could actually be funny! Nice name by the way.**

**Well, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL!**

* * *

4\. Tell him it's against the Warrior Code to have kittypets in his clan.

Two moons later, after Lionpaw tried and failed to prank Firestar. Well, he didn't really fail, but he got punished in the end, this time, it was THORNCLAW'S turn to prank Firestar. Yeah. Bet you didn't see that one coming. I mean, why would Thornclaw prank Firestar? Well, dear readers, because Berrynose convinced him too! Well, that, AND Berrynose might have been high on catnip, but that's not the point! Thornclaw thought the perfect way to prank Firestar was to tell him it was against the Warrior Code to have Kittypets in the clan, though he secretly wished that all the other kittypets would understand it was a joke, so he wouldn't wake up in the morning covered in mouse bile, or he wouldn't get attacked in his sleep. Anyway, he decided the best time to tell this to Firestar would be during one of the clan meetings.

During sun-high, Firestar was about to make a announcement, which meant this was Thornclaw's perfect chance. He yelled to Firestar, "HEY FIRESTAR! THUNDER CAME TO ME IN MY DREAMS AND TOLD ME IT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE TO HAVE KITTYPETS IN THUNDERCLAN!" And of course, first there was a moment of silence. Then havoc broke loose.

Meanwhile, in Starclan, Thunder heard this, and was greatly confused. He never told that to Thornclaw! ...Did he? He was so confused by this, he went to go ask Shadow, the original founder of Shadowclan, if he actually did tell Thornclaw that. "Hey Shadow, did I actually say to Thornclaw that it's against the Warrior Code for there to be kittypets in Thunderclan?" Shadow just rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, but you were too stupid, or really high on catnip or something to realize it, so when you woke up, you don't remember anything you did. Tell me again how is Sky your father?" Thunder widened his eyes at this. "SKY IS MY FATHER?!" He exclaimed. "YES, YOU MOUSE-BRAIN! SKY IS CLEAR SKY!" Shadow yelled at Thunder. "Oh..." Thunder just simply said. And with that, Shadow facepawed. "Just... go fix the problem in Thunderclan.. and after that, River wants to talk to you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KITTYPETS AREN'T ALLOWED IN THUNDERCLAN?!" Screeched literally every cat in the Clan. Remember, practically all of them are related to Firestar somehow in someway at this point. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Firestar kept screaming, Brambleclaw was just, well, shocked, Cloudtail looked furious, Daisy started crying, Lionpaw looked confused, Berrynose gave Thornclaw a look of approval, then there was a bright light, Thunder appeared and said, "Sorry! I was really high on catnip!" "Wait, YOU ACTUALLY TOLD ME THAT KITTYPETS WERENT ALLOWED IN THUNDERCLAN IN MY DREAMS?!" Thornclaw screeched. "WAIT...YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!" Thunder yelled. "I REMEMBER MY DREAMS WERE ABOUT EATING ALL THE RABBITS I COULD!" Thornclaw shrieked. "BUT... SHADOW TOLD ME..." Thunder was about to say, but then paused. He then realized what ACTUALLY happened. "SHADOOOWWWWW" Thunder bellowed in rage, and then vanished to go tell Shadow off.

Thornclaw didn't even get punished since everyone was too confused about what just happened, or were too stunned because they just saw Thunder. Berrynose approached Thornclaw, and said, "Good job. You did it like a pro."

* * *

**So, what do you think?  
I tried my best, and I wanted to put Thunder and Shadow into the story for some reason.  
And yes, if you read Dawn of the Clans, you know that Thunder is Sky, or Clear Sky's son, Shadow is Tall Shadow, and River is River Ripple.  
Which also means you know that Thunder, Sky, and River are male, Shadow is female.  
R&amp;R and I'll see you later!~**


	4. 5, Mosskit dresses as Scourge!

**Well, onto number five!  
I hope you like the story~  
Hehe!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

* * *

5\. Repeat step 3, but dress up as Scourge.

Mosskit was bored.  
No, literally, Mosskit was bored in Starclan.  
Sure, her older brother Stonefur loved her, sure, her aunt Snowfur spoiled her, but it could get really boring.  
So what did she decide to do?  
Why, prank Firestar of course!  
She pondered how to prank him, then she remembered Lionpaw's prank.  
She knew what to do.  
Instead of dressing up as Tigerstar, but getting caught in the end, she would dress up as Scourge!  
It was perfect, after all, Scourge was about the size of Mosskit, and it be easy to try and make herself look like Scourge. Scourge was just a black furball with a white paw and a collar with teeth after all! Besides, she was a Starclan cat! You can't catch Starclan cats, right?

Firestar was quite shaken up.  
First Berrynose -Berrypaw at the time- sets Snuddlekins on fire, then Lionpaw dresses as Tigerstar to scare him, and THEN Thornclaw declares that Thunder said that Kittypets weren't allowed in Thunderclan! Granted, Thunder appeared to take back the statement, but still!  
Now and days, every time Firestar walked, he had to keep a eye out EVERYWHERE.  
It really was stressing.  
And then something REALLY unexpected happened.

Mosskit was invisible, dressed as Scourge, and stalking Firestar.  
She was invisible, and there was no way Firestar could see her, the plan was going perfect!  
She then appeared in front of Firestar, and in her best Scourge impression, yelled, "REMEMBER ME?"

Firestar thought he could relax.  
So far, no pranks.  
Then, in front of his ideas, Scourge appeared, and yelled, "REMEMBER ME?"  
At first, he was silent.  
Then he shrieked.

Mosskit waited patiently for the Thunderclan Leader to react.  
At first, the flame colored tom in front of her was silent.  
Then he shrieked like a kitten that just woke from a bad nightmare.

Firestar couldn't believe it.  
Scourge was in front of him.  
Scourge, former and now dead leader of Bloodclan, Tigerstar's murderer, was in front of him.  
And Firestar was sure Scourge was out for revenge.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" Firestar shrieked, and ran for his life.

Mosskit laughed so hard, she was surprised her lungs didn't explode.  
Well, she was laughing, until she realized her mother Bluestar was right behind her.  
Mosskit turned around, and stared into her mother's gaze.  
"...H-hello mother." She whimpered.

Bluestar was having a good time.  
Her kits, Mosskit, Stonefur, and Mistystar were happy.  
She was glad Mistystar was still alive, and that Mosskit and Stonefur got along.  
Then she noticed Mosskit was gone.  
At first, she freaked out, but then she saw Mosskit's spirit in the living world, dressed as Scourge, and she realized what Mosskit had done.  
'Oh boy...' Bluestar thought, and went to go scold her youngest kit.. or was she going to scold her?

Mosskit knew she was dead.  
She'd seen what happened to cats that got on Bluestar's bad side before.  
She only hoped that her mother wouldn't punish her too harshly.  
At first, Bluestar did nothing, but then...  
Her mother... laughed and swiped at her ear playfully...?  
"Good job, Mosskit! I can't wait to tell that to the others!" Bluestar said cheerfully.  
At first, Mosskit was confused, but then, she realized, Bluestar thought what she did was funny, so Mosskit laughed as well.

And thus, Mosskit and Bluestar laughed, and then left for Starclan.  
What happened to Firestar?  
Well, when he was running, he was headed for Shadowclan territory.  
Blackstar and his clan mates will have fun pranking the Thunderclan leader, let's just say that.

* * *

**Poor Firestar just wants peace and quiet, but it seems like the pranks keep coming in!  
In fact, the pranks might just get worse.  
Well, what did you think?  
R&amp;R please, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and bye for now!**


End file.
